Buenos amigos, malos consejos
by sakura1736
Summary: Faltaba poco para la esperada boda pero... Naruto y Hinata sabrían que hacer al estar ya casados y en la luna de miel?... bueno éso tenía angustiados a sus amigos quienes en un acto de "ayuda" decidieron meter la cuchara y tratar de remediar tal situación... cómo lo tomará el futuro matrimonio? que consejos les darán?... vaya metida de pata.


_**Buenos amigos, malos consejos.**_

 _Faltaba tan poco para la esperada boda y con tanto que hacer ni Naruto ni Hinata se habían tomado el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse en pleno a ellos en su relación, y bueno sus preocupadísimos amigos querían que todo en la vida de ambos fuera perfecto, pensando en ello planearon una reunión, las chicas organizaban una especie de..."despedida de soltera" para Hinata, mientras que los muchachos un poco menos organizados se reunían en el departamento de Naruto para "darle algunos consejos" y regalos para antes de la boda y claro, antes de la luna de miel, cosa que era el tema principal entre lineas..._

 _*Una noche antes fuera de la academia ninja*_

 _-y bueno ya lo han pensado? ellos sabrán que hacer?..._

 _-de que hablas Ino? -preguntaba Sakura_

 _-!pues de la luna de miel frentona!_

 _-he? - en seguida Sakura vió las extrañas intenciones en las palabras de la rubia - có...cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pensar en eso?, es cosa de ellos! -farfulló sonrojada y algo molesta la pelirosa_

 _-Sakura piénsalo, Hinata es tierna, amorosa, gentil, amable... y Naruto...haaaaa !Naruto es Naruto! cres que sepa que hacer?, es un distraído seguro no sabe ni donde meter..._

 _-Inooooooooo! -gritó Sakura_

 _-!HOLA CHICAS!_

 _-Ten Ten, hola... - una gota de sudor caía por la frente de Sakura y aunque el tema le incomodase, era verdad...sus amigos seguramente ni se habían puesto a pensar en éso..._

 _-oigan he estado pensando mucho en la boda de Hinata y Naruto, deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida o algo así -dijo emocionada la castaña_

 _-!ya vez Sakura, sería el momento perfecto para que Hinata se instruyera!_

 _-amm... no quisiera interrumpir pero... y ustedes en que pueden ayudar a su amiga en éso? acaso ya? ... -decía Temari moviendo la muñeca sugerentemente poniendo completamente rojas a la rubia y la pelirosa_

 _-n...noooo es qué... so...!somos ninja médico Temari San! tenemos que saber ciertas cosas! -dijo escandalizada y un poco desanimada Sakura_

 _-ha ya veo, y si no es molestia...puedo asistir?... jeje creo que será divertido escuchar sus "consejos" -dijo Temari con burla_

 _\- hi hi Temari San... -accedió Ino_

 _*En Ichiraku Ramen*_

 _-!muchachos, hoy es la noche, Naruto kun merece una despedida de soltero como es la tradición todos están invitados y todos deben llevar un precente! -dijo emocionado Lee_

 _-o...oye oye, y no se te ocurre que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer? - respondió con fastidio Shikamaru_

 _-Shikamaru, Naruto es nuestro amigo será bueno convivir con él antes de su boda, así se relajaría seguro está algo nervioso - con una sonrisa Chouji_

 _-es tradición... en una despedida... llevar presentes para la luna de miel - en el rincón del local un solitario Shino se acomodaba las gafas_

 _-la luna de miel? - guaf? -respondían Kiba y Akamaru a la vez_

 _-o...oigan ya bastante tengo con lo del regalo de su boda y ahora tengo llevar algo para semejante cosa? no deberíamos meternos en eso, es molesto..._

 _-pero es buena idea muchachos, Naruto es el heroe de la guerra, fuerte y todo eso pero... de mujeres no sabe nada y Hinata es mi amiga no quiero que haga una tontería en ésa noche tan...importante no Akamaru?_

 _-es buena idea - decía con una gran sonrisa un callado Sai_

 _-todos hablan como si supieran mucho de "eso" ... que pesadez... -dijo por fin asintiendo Shikamaru_

 _*Y finalmente la noche de ambas reuniones* :v_

 _Todas las chicas reunidas en la habitación de Ino, una sonriente y agradecida Hinata que miraba con ternura a sus amigas por tan amable gesto... gesto acompañado de dangos y algo de sake ligero de contrabando_

 _-bueno Hinata...ammm... estás nerviosa?...ansiosa?... mariposas en el estomago?_

 _-bueno... -la chica miró a Ino y bajó la mirada con una amena expresión llevando ambas manos a su pecho - la verdad es que no... sólo...estoy felíz -dijo con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, cosa que no hizo si no confirmar la inocencia de la chica ante sus amigas_

 _-bueno entonces...sabiendo éso... es momento -dijo Temari nuevamente con una risa burlona dejando a Hinata con una expresión de duda_

 _-etooo, Hinataaa, te hemos traído unos precentes para tu luna de miel! -dijo tranquilamente Sakura notando como el rostro de su amiga se transformaba y por su mente no pasaba otra cosa que..._

 _LUNA DE MIEL_  
 _LUNA DE MIEL_  
 _LUNA DE MIEL_

 _-si ya sabes, tú y Naruto estarán sólos y pues será tu "noche especial" debes estar preparada... - continuó Ino_

 _-NARUTO KUN Y YO...SOLOS_  
 _SOLOS_  
 _SOLOS_  
 _ÉL Y YO..._

 _-si si, !debes impresionarlo, el bonito cuerpo ya lo tienes pero debes lucir algo atrevido y sexy para que lo mates! - Ten Ten aplaudía emocionada_

 _CUERPO... SEXY?_

 _-jejejejejeje - Temari reía lo más bajo que podía - en pocas palabras niña tendrás sexo... espero que sepas ya lo que debes de hacer..._

 _*Un par de horas después la ojiperla comenzaba a despertar...*_

 _-etooo..._

 _-miren ya está abriendo los ojos_

 _-les dije que no se lo dijeran tan directo!_

 _-es culpa de Temari!_

 _-ustedes se comportan como niñas..._

 _-es que tu no la conoces bien, ella es sensible!_

 _-ya es una adulta!_

 _-chicas?... que pasa?_

 _-aaaa jajajaja Hinata, bueno para acortar las cosas...te desmayaste y bueno en que nos quedamos? - no había mucho tiempo y las chicas a lo que iban..._

 _*En el apartamento de Naruto después de una buena cena*_

 _-Naruto, seremos directos contigo... sabes complacer a una mujer? ...llevarla a la cima? al paraíso?... -Shino con seriedad seguía acomodandose las gafas_

 _-he?... -los ojos del rubio se ponian en blanco y su piel tostada completamente roja...al igual que la de los otros presentes..._

 _-!ESAS NO SON FORMAS DE DECIRLO IDIOTA! - gritó Kiba avergonzado_

 _-ésta noche se me hará eterna... -Shikamaru sudaba frío y se tapaba el rostro_

 _-!Naruto kun, te hemos traído algunos regalos para tu noche de bodas, esperamos te sean útiles y puedas aprobecharlos junto a Hinata! -decía Lee con toda la convicción del mundo dejando aún más avergonzado al rubio que ya no sabía donde meter la cabeza para ocultar la pena_

 _-toma Naruto abre primero el mío... -dijo Kiba entregándole una cajita de cartón envuelta_

 _-g...gracias...Kiba... (conociéndolo seguramente es algo con olor a perro) ... QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -Naruto sacaba una tanga de peluche con lenguita de perro en la punta - Kiba que rayos es esto?_

 _-jajajaja sabía que te gustaría... !impresionala tigre!_

 _el rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos, definitivamente sería una larga noche..._

 _*En casa de Ino y después de don intentos fallidos por hablarle de sexo a Hinata*_

 _-nos prometes que estarás bien?... si sigues así tendremos que llevarte al hospital..._

 _-n...no te preocupes Sakura San...yo...yo estaré bien...u...ustedes sólo tratan de ayudarme... - con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado -es verdad que...bueno...no se mucho del tema y... en realidad no lo había pensado..._

 _-bueno comencemos... quién quiere entregarle su precente a Hinata primero? - preguntó la pelirosa_

 _-yo lo hago... -dijo Temari entusiamada y con aquella sonrisa tan carcteristica de ella -aquí tienes, espero que en verdad lo uses...yo lo haría -dijo sonrojada_

 _-mmm? un disco?..._

 _-es música... música sexy - guiñandole el ojo - para que le bailes... ya sabes...antes de..._

 _-he?... -los ojos perla se ponían blancos y grandes igual que un huevo de avestruz y antes de poder decir algo más..._

 _-y es perfecto Temari San!, Hinata ten abre el mío, queda genial con el regalo de Temari_

 _-haaa...g...gracias... Ino San... -Ino sonreía felizmente - etooo... - comenzó a sacarlo...un tirante...otro... color... -rojo? - é...ésto es?_

 _-siiiiiiii es un baby-doll, sexy atrevido...corto y sujerente! no hay color más sexy que el rojo, volverás loco a Naruto! -Ya el rojo pero en el rostro de la tímida chica no podía subir más y peor cuándo vió que no sólo era uno, salía más y más tela..._

 _-I...Ino San..._

 _-bueno te irás una semana de vacaciones...no usarás el mismo siempre!..._

 _*Con Naruto...*_

 _-ten el mío Naruto... fue molesto tener que pensar en un regalo para ésto...pero seguro te ayuda... -Shikamaru entregaba una cajita bastante pequeña a su amigo_

 _-y esto que es? haber... he?... que es esto?... dulces?_

 _-ahgggg no me hagas decírtelo! que no sabes nada?_

 _-son preservativos Naruto... aún son jóvenes... querrán disfrutar de su relación un tiempo..._

 _-preserva?...he?..._

 _-Naruto... -Sai por fin hablaba - te lo pones en el pene para no tener bebés! -dijo sonriendo el pálido chico dejando en blanco y aún más confundido al rubio que ya se estaba cabreando tanto por los regalos como por no entender para que eran... no sabpia si reir o llorar..._

 _-mmm Naruto, éste es de mi parte, pero no es para la luna de miel es para ésta noche... abrelo! - decía Chouji con impaciencia_

 _-para ésta noche Chouji? y cómo es éso?_

 _-sólo mira Shikamaru..._

 _-mmm huele bien! hoooooooooooooo un pastel! thank you Chouji! tú si me entiendes! -decía con una gran sonrisa el rubio en forma de aprobación_

 _-he...heeeeeeeeeeee? que clase de pastel es éste? tiene una forma rara... porqué hay dos bolas gigantes en él?_

 _-no sé Kiba, yo le dije a la pastelera que quería una pastel para la despedida de soltero de mi amigo, y me dijo que me haría uno muy especial!_

 _-oh miren una pequeña nota... PASTEL ERÓTI..._

 _-wooooooooooo Naruto kun ten mi regalo, muero por que lo veas! Gai sensei me ayudó a hacerlo!_

 _-Cejotas sensei?... haber... ha?... y ésto? que?... nuevamente Naruto sacaba algo extraño de un color verde moco que no comprendía... -que es esto?..._

 _-que va a ser? es un traje especial para tu noche de bodas! mira ésta es la tanga y éstos los tirantes de los hombros... yo mismo elegí el color! con éso Hinata San quedará impactada! pero tienes que hacerle sentir todo el poder de tu juventud!_

 _-oye! yo ya le había regalado una de ésas y mucho mejor que la tuya!...Naruto debes usar la que te di primero -gritaba Kiba_

 _-Kiba kun, debes entender que la que le di yo encenderá la llama de la pasión en Hinata San antes, después podrá usar la tuya!_

 _-de éso nada! oye Naruto no te atrevas a... -y mientras aquellos dos discutían, Shikamaru se acostaba con sueño en el piso y Shino permanecía inmutable en su rincón rodeado de insectos...el rubio se puso en forma fetal abrazando sus rodillas y cuándo parecía que todo se iba al carajo Sai aparecía...para poner todo peor..._

 _-bien creo que me toca a mi... - sonriendo..._

 _*Con las chicas*_

 _-Hinata éste es mío... sabes? después de los entrenamientos termino exausta pero gracias a éstos aceites y cremas me pongo mejor y pensé que sería bueno regalarte algo así..._

 _-Arigato Ten Ten San... -Hinata tomaba con una gotita de sudor en la frente el obsequio de su amiga, al menos era lo más normal de la noche..._

 _-sabes cómo utilizarlos no?_

 _-he? bueno..._

 _-pues bien, después del baño... le pides a Naruto que se acueste boca abajo y comienzas a untarle estos aceites por el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, los glúteos, las piernas, después le dices que gire y se lo untas en le pecho en el..._

 _-bueno bueno Ten Ten, creo que ya nos damos una idea aja ja ja ja -una oportuna Sakura entraba al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga al borde del desmayo... ya la chica temblaba, sudaba frió y entrecerraba los ojos..._

 _-Hinata, ésto que te voy a regalar es muy importante y quiero que lo veas y me digas si tienes dudas, así podremos ayudarte con lo que necesites! - Sakura tomaba por ambas manos a su amiga y le entregaba un libro..._

 _*:v*_

 _-un libro?... bueno antes me ayudaste mucho con los libros... veamos... posiciones y secretos...cómo llevarla al paraíso... he?..._

 _-de nada... -Sai sonreía con gentileza - tiene imagenes para que te haga más fácil... -las manos del rubio comenzaban a temblar..._

 _-anda, ábrelo... te será muy útil... - Naruto ya rendido bajó la cabeza y poco a poco comenzó a abrir aquel libro de cuyas páginas salía un brillo extraño, aquel momento tan tenso captó las miradas de sus amigos que inconcientemente se acercaban para mirar la reacción de su amigo..._

 _-e...el salto...del tigre... leía el rubio_

 _-puedes usar mi regalo en ésa! -sugería Kiba_

 _-la cuchara...Shikamaru...pasame la cuchara... comenzaré con el pastel!_

 _-pá...pájaro tomando a...agua... -mmm no te sugiero que uses el sexy traje que te regalé en éso Naruto kun... sería incómodo se te atoraría en el..._

 _-larga noche...insisto...muy larga... -Shikamaru se frotaba la sien..._

 _-se olvidaron de mi... aún no le doy su regalo a Naruto... me escuchan?... -en el rincón Shino era completamente ignorado :v_

 _*En la habitación de Ino*_

 _-qué...qué es esto?... -preguntaba con nerviosismo la ojiperla_

 _-bueno Hinata... si no sabes muy bien que hacer... en el libro te dan consejos... puedes abrirlo y leer un poco ahora, así si te quedan dudas, Ino y yo podemos ayudarte... -Sakura sonreía con nerviosismo a su amiga y esperaba otro desmayo pero a cambio vió con sorpresa que Hinata se convencía y aceptaba leer abriendo una página al azar..._

 _-etooo... "a los hombres les...gu...gusta que les toquen... el... "-todas se sonrojaban haciendo que Ino interviniera y le cambiara de página a la chica_

 _-va...vamos Hinata lee otra cosa! -dijo nerviosa Ino_

 _-h...hi... ammm "con tu boca le chu..."_

 _-HINATAAAAAA... creo deberías cambiar de página jajajaja, debe haber algo más interesante! - Ten Ten también salvava la noche..._

 _-está bien... etooo... "con tu manos... le sobas..."_

 _-bueno ya basta de éso - Temari visiblemente sonrojada y nerviosa le quitaba el libro de las manos - deberíamos beber algo de sake e irnos a dormir, ella podrá leer éso después! - aquellas sabias y hermosas palabras aliviaron el agitado corazón de Hinata quién agradeció que la rubia aunque no fuera una amiga cercana, se encontrara ahí... así la noche avanzó y terminó, todas las chicas durmieron... los días avanzaron y por fin la fecha se llegó y con ella, la luna de miel..._

 _Naruto agradecía el gran regalo de Shikamaru...una semana en las aguas termales, en verdad de había lucido y era mil veces mejor que aquellos preservativos que más bien parecían dulces y estuvo a punto de comerce..._  
 _Él y Hinata antes de todo quello se encontraban tranquilos y serenos al respecto de su boda pero después de la "ayuda" de sus amigos se encontraban totalemente diferentes, los nervios los mataban, habían llegado a su habitación, un lugar grande y hermoso, puertas de madera y papel tradicionales, y tras la más grande, un lago privado de aguas termales...agua caliente y un sitio privado sólo para ellos dos... nada podía ponerlo más nervioso que éso... bueno...éso pensaba... todo cambió al ver el futón que tenía que compartir con su ahora esposa... fué el detonante de sus nervios_

 _Hinata por otra parte sabía que sólo tenía los consejos de sus amigas para defenderce...ambos habían entrado a la vez, pero Naruto había sido llamado a recepción para algunos detalles de su cena así mientras se encontraba sola mirando con nerviosismo las aguas termales sólo pudo pensar en lo que Ten Ten le había sugerido..._

 _-de...después de un baño... l...los aceites...u...un masaje, e...en odo el cuerpo... -en sus adentros se animaba sola - si puedo hacerlo... soy su esposa...así que... pu...puedo tocarlo de... "ésa" manera... creo..._

 _-¡Hinata!_

 _-NARUTO KUN! -gritó inconcientemente - etooo, naruto kun... -ahora en voz baja y sonrojada_

 _-pasa algo? -dijo el rubio mirando de lado rascando una de sus mejillas y también algo sonrojado_

 _-bueno, estaba pensando que... sería bueno... -tomando todo el valor que tenía - podríamos...antes de cenar...tomar un baño en las aguas te...termales... -su corazón latía fuertemente pues no creía haber sugerido tal cosa y al ver el rostro sorprendido del rubio se encogió de hombros coibiendose totalmente_

 _-suena bien jeje... -Naruto no era tonto, sabía lo tímida que su esposa era y había requerido bastante valor para decir éso... así que tratando de ayudarla decidió sonreir tiernamente para tranquilizarla...sin duda cada vez se sorprendía más de ella y acercándose lentamente la tomó por ambos hombros haciendola reaccionar - si no te molesta entraré yo primero... te espero Hinata... -dijo él tomándola por el mentón besándola tiernamente..._

 _-Naruto kun..._

 _Naruto salió sintiendo el calor del vapor de las aguas, se quitó la yukata azul de un celeste más claro que el de sus ojos, inhaló fuertemente y exhaló igualmente, entró así al agua caliente completamente apanicado...sudaba y sudaba mientras su corazón se aceleraba... no cabía duda que no se sentía preparado, no sabría bien que hacer...aquel libro...sólo podía pensar en todo lo mencionado y visto en ése maldito libro..._

 _-que hago?, por donde empiezo?... aqui en el agua?... ¡maldición!_

 _Hinata usaba igualmente únicamente aquella yukata que si bien cubría perfectamente su cuerpo, no le serviría de nada a la hora de entrar al agua pero dispuesta a hacer lo de los aceites se decidió y después de unos laaaaargos minutos por fin abrió la puerta de madera, al escucharla, Naruto entró en un estado de pánico y descontrol total ante las risas internas de cierto zorro que no hacía más qué tirarse de espaldas y patalear con tan penosa situación_

 _-ya salió Naruto... como decía tu amigo el perro... hasla tuya tigre JAJAJAJAJAJJA_

 _-CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE_

 _-Na..Naruto kun... -el zorro en su mente desapareció al escuchar la delicada voz de Hinata tras de él, al girar pudo verla... su cabello recojido con un listón rojo, su rostro que convinaba perfectamente con el pues se encontraba del mismo tono de rojo... cubría su pecho con ambas manos y se sumergía tanto como podía en la turbia agua que, a pesar de estar tremendamente caliente no podía detener el temblor y los escalofrios en su cuerpo_

 _el rubio quedó en blanco, su boca seca... tragó saliba y tomando el poco control que le quedaba se acercó un poco sonriendole a su esposa, fué su mano isquierda la que se extendió invitandola a asercarce más a él..._

 _-ven Hinata... - como sólia pasar... no importa que tan nervioso estuviera él... ella lo estaría más y si ella podía atreverse a entrar desnuda y estar a su lado en aquellas aguas, él podría calmarce para tranquilizarla y hacerle las cosas más fáciles..._

 _la ojiperla igualmente extendió su mano temblorosa y su cuerpo fué jalado lentamente hasta estar tan cerca del de su rubio que podía sentir piel a piel al hombre que amaba, su mano isquierda aún cubría con pena sus pechos, pero al estar tan cerca no podía hacer más que dejar las cosas fluir su curso y abrazar a su esposo..._

 _parecía increíble que momentos antes los nervios los estuvieran matando y ahora estando tan cerca se sintieran tan tranquilos de estar juntos en aquella situación... Naruto la tomó con ambos brazos por la espalda estrechandola a él...abrazandola con fuerza, Hinata también se abrazó a él, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y en aquel abrazo permanecieron por un buen rato, acariciando sus espaldas con ternura, el rubio llevó su mano hasta la mejilla sonrojada de Hinata clavando su fuerte mirada en ésos ojos tan claros que amaba ver, ojos que poco a poco se cerraban al sentir tan cerca el aliento de Naruto en sus labios ... la acercó hasta él, ... apenas se rozaron sus bocas mientras sus corazones latían intensamente..._

 _-LA CENA ESTÁ LISTAAAAAAAAA_

 _-he?..._

 _-..._

 _ambos abrieron de golpe los ojos, una venita aparecía en la frente del chico zorro mientras dentro de él, un zorro más perverso que el había atacado la aldea hacía casi veinte años casi moría de dolor estomacal... la risa era tan molesta que Naruto no podía más..._

 _-SI SABES QUE PUEDO ENCERRARTE DE NUEVO NO KURAMA? -decía cabreado el rubio_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA ya, ya me voy...pero procuren terminar "éso" ésta semana JAJAJAJAJA_

 _Naruto reaccionó al sentir la cálida mano de Hinata en su rostro, ambos sonrieron y salieron juntos del agua aún sin atreverse a mirarce bien...se pusieron nuevamente las yukatas y entraron a su habitación reciviendo un total festín culinario regalo del sexto... cenaron amenamente... charlando y riendo..._

 _-jajaja Hinata eres muy dulce... definitivamente serás un gran mamá... -comentario que al caer en cuenta de el hizo que ambos se volvieran a sonrojar..._

 _-Na...Naruto kun... tú... -tragando saliba - qui...quieres niños?..._

 _-m? ... pues claro! -dijo él sonriendo - tú no?... -su corazón latía rápido_

 _-¡SI!... s...si... es sólo que... quería saber si... quieres que tengamos, bueno, una familia pronto... o prefieres...esperar?..._

 _Naruto la miraba fijamente, podía ver en ella completa dulzura y miraba como ella inconcientemente tocaba con anhelo su vientre..._

 _-yo podría tener diez hijos contigo Hinata... ahora, en tres años... cuándo deban llegar... mientras tú seas su madre... -dijo enterneciendo el corazón de la ojiperla haciendola sonreir y mirandola así de fijo recordaba con un tic en el ojo el regalo de despedida de Shikamaru... tú regalo no servirá de nada tonto... decía para si mismo, así terminaron su cena y cuándo por fin terminaron de llevarse todos los platos de su habitación, nuevamente quedaron ellos dos solos... ahora sentados sobre sus rodillas uno de cada lado del futón matrimonial pensando internamente cada uno que ya era hora pero cómo?..._

 _-los obsequios! -dijo en voz alta Hinata en un arranque de locura mental_

 _-m? obsequios?_

 _-etooo, Na...Naruto kun...puedes esperar un poco?_

 _-ah! si Hinata... no te preocupes hehe..._

 _-arigato! -la ojiperla salió a la habitación contigua donde una maletita color violeta la esperaba con todo tipo de cosas... sacó entonces lo primero que vió a la mano... aquel baby doll rojo_

 _-e...es tan pequeño... - decía con tímidez, pero haciendo de lado sus dudas se lo puso únicamente para comprobar que efectivamente, era demaciado pequeño pues sus pechos no cabían... con algo de nervios lo dejó de lado y probándose uno tras otro comprobó lo mismo, ninguno eran su talla... suspiró desilucionada, ahora sin algo lindo que ponerce no podría usar aquel disco regalo de Temari y no podría bailar... tanto había practicado timidamente en su habitación a solas para estar lista ésa noche..._

 _por su parte Naruto recordaba las palabras de Hinata... "los obsequios" y él mismo se acordó de lo que le habían regalado... pero en cuánto abrió su mochila vió tristemente que era todo cómo lo recordaba, sacó la tanga peluda que Kiba le había dado..._

 _-ésto sería un buen trapo..._

 _después los preservativos... -¡ojalá hubieran sido dulces! -dijo aventandolos junto a la tanga, luego la horrible tanga con tirantes color verde moco de Lee... -puaj! ni loco... -suspiró resignado agachando la cabeza apretando con fuerza su yukata, lo único que tenía eran las imágenes del libro de Sai pero después de analizar la situación definitivamente no le pediría a Hinata que hiciera la posición "del pájarito tomando agua" en su primera vez... lo único bueno de ésa noche había sido el sabroso y sujerente pastel de Chouji... -ahhhh están locos y enfermos, ¡vaya ayuda!_  
 _El rubio se cansó de darle vueltas al asunto, se metió en el futón cubriéndose las piernas con el con la mirada baja... sabía que hacer...que seguía...pero no quería desilucionarla..._

 _Hinata abrió la puerta vistiendo aquella yukata azul, sostenía en su mano una botellita con algún tipo de aceite y después de unos breves segundos caminó hasta colocarse detrás del rubio_

 _-Naruto kun... me ... dejas masajearte los hombros?_

 _-ah?... -al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Hinata asintió con la cabeza, giró ésta de frente y desabrochó los tirantes, dejando desnudo su torso y espalda únicamente_  
 _Hinata abrió la botellita de vidrio y llenó sus manos con aquella asencia frutal, sus manos recorrieron el cuello y hombros del rubio, sus manos eran tan pequeñas y su tacto tan ligero que en seguida la tensión y estrés que cargaba desde hacía horas en todo su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer... fueron minutos relajantes y satisfactorios y cuándo el rubio pensó que no podía ser más felíz sintió como las cálidas manos dejaban su espalda y su esposa se levantaba para colocarse frente a él de pie... la miró espectante y cuándo trató de hablar la voz se le fué al ver cómo ella abría poco a poco su Yukata y la deslizaba por sus hombros y pechos y cómo ésta caía por su cintura y piernas dejándola completamente desnuda..._

 _Definitivamente no tenía palabras... ésa mujer en verdad lo sorprendía... Hinata se arrodilló quedando sobre él abrazándolo... sentía tanto calor, más que dentro del agua... la abrazó y suspiró con alivio sobre su delicado cuello, fué entonces que las palabras volvieron a su boca la miró fijamente acercando sus labios a los de ella..._

 _-te amo, Uzumaki Hinata... - besó sus labios apoderandose por completo de ellos, apretandola por la nuca contra él, acariciando su suave espalda y estrechando más y más sus pechos en el pecho de él... la tomó por la cintura insitandola a moverse un poco, ella en seguida pudo sentirlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar pero perdida en el caliente beso no había espacio para desmayos, el rubio pudo escuchar los ahogados gemidos de su mujer cuándo soltó sus labios y bajó hasta su cuello mientras acariciaba con una mano, sus pechos...podía sentir su calor, su suavidad... y cada movimiento que hacía la estremecía... los miraba a la vez que pasaba su lengua lamiendo sus propios labios, no podía controlarce y levantándola un poco más llevó su boca hasta ellos..._

 _-aaaaaahhhh!_

 _Naruto la miraba mientras la saboreaba, no quería perderce ninguno de sus gestos y sólo así se daba cuenta cuánto placer le daba, fué cuándo ella lo tomó por la nuca y se apretó a él...cuándo no pudo más y dijo su nombre..._

 _-Na...Naruto...ahhh_

 _que supo que debía hacerlo... llevó su mano por su vientre provocandole escalofrios y bajó más hasta colocarla entre sus piernas que pudo sentir la humedad en ella, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía con el roce de sus dedos, sus suspiros delicados habían cambiado a gemidos desesperados, su propio cuerpo que se movía a la par de aquel movimiento de la mano del rubio le imploraba más_

 _-Hinata... -la tomó nuevamente por la cintura apretandola a él y lentamente sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos suplicantes se dentró en ella mirando su sonrojado rostro... un manto de dolor y placer lo cubría, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían en ambos cuerpos_

 _el rubio se movía a la vez que la ojiperla, despacio pero completamente sincronizados, y cada acercamiento les arrancaba un delirante gemido cargado de todo tipo de sensaciones, dolor... que poco a poco desaparecía dejando paso a placer puro y a movimientos mas bruscos, ya no era como al principio, Hinata se movía tan rápido que ambos pechos golpeaban en el rostro a Naruto que no dejaba de mirarla impactado de descubrir tal sensualidad en ella... un golpe más...otro... el rubio apretó ambas manos en el trasero de su esposa al sentir su primer orgasmo... la famosa llegada al paraíso que ambos experimentaron plenos y ya sin mayor complejo..._

 _exaustos cayeron uno sobre el otro, no podian controlar sus respiraciones y con una enorme sonrisa cada uno en sus labios durmieron profundamente, olvidandose del mundo..._

 _Poco más de una semana había transcurrido y ambos amantes volvían de su viaje, caminando tranquilamente tomados de la mano..._

 _-¡heeeeeeeeeeeey chicos! -gritaba Ino al otro lado de la calle acompañada de sus amigos y amigas_

 _-hola chicos - saludaron sonrientes_

 _-y bien? que tal están? les sirvió la ayuda?... -decía sin inhibiciones la rubia a la pareja_

 _-ah?...etoooo... -Hinata sonrojada comenzó a topar los indices de ambas manos_

 _-bueno chicos... digamos que fué...una gran ayuda! thank you!_

 _Moraleja: Si van a regalar algo a quién sea...que sea comida 7u7 éso nunca se desprecia... :v_


End file.
